Real Classy
by miisafish
Summary: Lambo constantly gets on Gokudera's nerves. Perhaps Lambo is trying to seduce him. Will he finally get what he deserves? Who knows-I'm not done writing it yet.
1. Chapter 1

The curtains in the foyer, main hallway and ballroom were replaced with new burgundy ones. They strung gold cords through the fabric and tied each curtain back, letting light shine into the expanse of the Vongola mansion. Every year, Vongola Decimo ordered a celebration in the house—opening his doors to (invitation-only) guests to celebrate the good will he restored to the mafia family. The tenth would have wanted his party to be open to the public, but he was strongly advised to keep the guest list limited to only the elite citizens and allied families. That's not to say that the parties went without action, however. The guests would gossip or hook up in the guest bedrooms and the family was always ready to stop any assassination attempts.

Lambo usually had these nights off from training, but he didn't find much to do at the party. He loved to dance but there weren't normally many people who would dance with the 15 year old. The others his age were either too stuffy for his playful attitude or they were even more annoying than he was. Instead, he would sneak alcoholic drinks from the bar and observe the people that congregated in the ballroom.

He watched Gokudera Hayato enter casually, wearing sunglasses and running his ringed fingers through his silver hair. He always had to have a stunning appearance, didn't he? Lambo's eyes fell to the skinny brunette woman hanging on his arm. Gokudera had someone new every night. They were both men and women, everyone was drawn to him, and Gokudera didn't seem to be too picky with gender. This woman had a lanky figure that looked oddly stunning in her silky designer dress. A shiny bangle hung on her dainty wrist—he probably bought it for her. She was similar to a girl he had once before. That girl laughed at his protective nature and constantly touched his arm lightly. And her moans were always loud. Genuine too, as if she was twisted between a mixture of pain and complete ecstasy. They weren't exaggerated like that one night she did it with some random guy in a guest bedroom. No, how could they be? Gokudera was the sex god of the mafia. Everyone knew it. Everyone talked about it. When he walked into a room, he turned heads. Lambo didn't doubt it for one minute. Gokudera had that air to him. He was confident and mysterious. He always wore a black suit and sported a cigarette in between his lips. He had a tall, lean, striking figure. Manly and at the same time beautiful. People were utterly captivated with the right hand man. Either way, Lambo didn't like anyone Gokudera courted. They tried too hard.

As soon as the Storm Guardian made his entrance, the women sitting at the bar began whispering loudly about the stunning man.

"He's a gift to women all over Italy," one exclaimed.

"—not to mention the men too," another giggled.

"Oh my God, he's looking over here!"

"I wouldn't mind riding on that for an evening!"

"I hear he has this little trick he does with his fingers that can make any girl scream."

"You know what they say about musicians," the first one laughed.

Lambo groaned to himself. God, he wanted him so badly.

He loved everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his smirk, his scowl, his fingers coated with rings. How sexy he looked in a designer suit as well as wearing a studded belt riding low on rebellious hips. Confidently approaching his enemy with his head held high or swaying his hips to the beat at clubs, Lambo was transfixed by him. He respected all of the guardians, but he loved teasing Gokudera. He loved getting his attention and making the powerful man angry at him.

Lambo figured that Gokudera might be disgruntled by his sneaking alcoholic beverages, being only 15 years old, and decided to leave the bar. He didn't want to listen to the idle women gossip any longer anyway. And besides, a new dilemma had risen that he needed to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration would last a week and it was always in the middle of summer. Summer was beautiful in Italy. It brought out the romantic in everyone, which could have been why Gokudera always had a companion in the summer. The rest of the year, he did away with passion and only kept his lovers in the summertime. He never had to search for his companions; they flocked to him. He brought someone different to each night of the party.

Gokudera only humored these temporary lovers to please the Tenth—and for sex. Although his enthusiasm for the family was less audible than it was ten years ago, it certainly was visible. He smirked at his enemies and wiped them out in the flash of a hurricane. The feared right hand man never showed any mercy; Vongola was Tsuna's to nurture but his to protect. Although he still believed his significance was less than that of Vongola's, he had grown to be one of the most prideful guardians. The only people he cared for were from the family. The people he dated? They were just for his image, though he didn't need proof to show that he was desired.

He allowed himself to let loose the most at these annual Vongola parties. Of course he was the one running around and making sure everything went smoothly beforehand. He was also the one most alert in case anyone decided to assassinate the Tenth that week. But he released all of his sexual frustration on his arm candy during that time.

They usually giggled after sex and tried to get touchy feely with him or they redressed themselves while trying to re-seduce Gokudera all over again, like they had some kind of powers just because he was willing to fuck them. The boys were always young, ages 18-25, and the women were usually voluptuous, if not always. He charmed them and pretended to make love to them, but just fucked them instead. Most understood that Gokudera Hayato did not get emotionally involved and just enjoyed the status of being on the right hand man's arm or enjoyed having a sugar daddy for the evening.

The curtains draped too low and the cream tablecloths were a few shades off from the cream chairs—details only Gokudera would notice. The woman he was with animatedly talked about Tuscan architecture and places in Italy she obviously didn't know much about. The waiters served caviar on silver platters for the third course of the 21 course dinner and everything was running smoothly. Except for the bartender, who appeared to be giving the underage Lambo alcohol.

Lambo was one kid that always managed to screw with Gokudera's head. He was so annoying, always trying to play mind games with him. He'd fling his food at the Storm Guardian and run away. He'd call him by the distasteful little insult, Stupi-dera, he created a decade ago. What angered Gokudera the most were the perverted things he would conjure up.

"_Hey, hey, remember when Reborn made you work for that restaurant? Why don't you serve me like that again? I'll take some takoyaki, please," Lambo smiled his devilish grin._

_Gokudera resumed reading his newspaper and sipping coffee, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed on the breakfast table. _

"_Stupid kid, get it yourself."_

"_Gokudera, you know coffee is bad for you. You should drink milk instead. Need strong bones to keep up the stamina in bed, isn't that right?"_

"_Don't force the tenth to listen to your perverted musings."_

"_Gimme some of your coffee or I'll tell Tsuna what you were doing last night!" Lambo never knew when to quit._

"_Ah, Tenth, I'm sorry for this," Gokudera quickly apologized._

_Tsuna laughed; he was used to this by now. _

"_Don't worry about it, Gokudera-kun."_

_The older guardian shot a death glare at Lambo before sliding his mug of coffee over to the boy. _

"_Learn to keep your mouth shut, stupid cow."_

"_What if that were me in between the sheets?" he continued. "Would you be rough or gentle? Are you ever gentle with the girls and boys you do, Gokudera?"_

"_Shut the fuck up, cow!"_

"_Maybe you could show me sometime," Lambo stuck his tongue out and winked provocatively. _

_Gokudera shot up. He held his Sistema CAI ring-adorned hand and lit each ring up with the five wavelengths he could control. _

"_You want me? Try to survive a fight against me." He held his head high and looked down on the kid, fire burning in his eyes. _

"_You'll see what it's-fucking-like," the powerful man grinned._

"_I can't wait." Lambo quickly escaped the table and dashed away, sprinting into the hallways. Gokudera released his flames and ran after him, ready to take him out with a few of his trusted dynamites. That is, until his cellphone began buzzing and prevented him from pursuing any further._

"_No, no, I'm not busy."_

He would sometimes act calm, and they'd start to have a normal conversation. And then he would say these disgusting little comments again as if he was trying to seduce Gokudera.

_He was on the west wing's balcony alone, leaning on the rail and staring at the red and gold sunset that painted the skies. He felt at peace there, calming his nerves with the familiar cylindrical cigarette and the intoxicating smoke streaming from it. He went there often, to meditate, and think about his position and his family and his past. _

_He heard someone open the glass door and step out onto the tiles. Lambo approached him calmly and took the opportunity to fill the empty spot next to Gokudera. Lambo smiled._

"_Italy is beautiful at sunset, isn't it? Though you would know, you've lived here most of your life."_

"_About half of my life," Gokudera responded. "Didn't you come to us from Italy as well?" He threw his cigarette off the balcony and lit up a new one. _

"_Yeah." _

_For a few minutes, they both just stood there. They didn't talk or exchange any angry or friendly comments; they just looked out upon the horizon. _

"_Gimme a light?" Lambo asked after a few minutes, holding up his own cigarette he seemed to obtain somehow. _

_Gokudera gave him a look._

"_Oh come on. I won't tell anyone, Gokudera," he winked._

_Gokudera didn't bother to question his motives or decode that wink. He didn't care. _

"_Fine." _

_He held his lighter up to the smaller boy's mouth, who in turn lit and inhaled his first smoke. Lambo immediately began coughing._

"_I knew you couldn't handle it," Gokudera shook his head. "Just wait until you're old enough to handle the smoke. You're not quite a man yet."_

"_I'm almost old enough to drive! That counts for something, doesn't it?"_

"_You have yet to prove yourself worthy to the Tenth."_

"_Aww Tsuna loves us as friends as well as guardians. You're still obsessing over this?"_

"_Che. I wouldn't talk. I'm not the one obsessively coming on to my superior."_

"_Hahaha," Lambo paused. "Hey, you aren't my superior!"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_And I can come on to anyone I want, Stupi-dera. So there!" _

_Lambo stuck his tongue out. Gokudera raised his eyebrows and resumed breathing in the beautiful sunset. _

"_Strange kid," he muttered. _

He didn't understand why the hell Lambo decided to try to seduce him. Teenage hormones he understood perfectly well, as he often carefully researched it when he was that age, but Lambo's apparent promiscuity wasn't comprehendible. Gokudera remembered distinctively being a shy, blushing 15 year old when it came to sex. He didn't indulge in his desires either; the Vongola, his pride, and his mother always came first. He most likely saw it coming anyway, subconsciously, Lambo turning into a slut that would someday ruin them all. He was always overly confident and way too concerned with his own superiority.

But when Lambo noticed Gokudera observing him from across the room, he left the bar sheepishly, without even a flirty wink. The Storm certainly was not expecting that, and he wasn't sure whether he was surprised, disappointed, suspicious, or some odd combination of the feelings.

Why did he get the notion that the kid had too much of an effect on him?


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sixth day of the week-long party and Gokudera found a blue-eyed boy with the perfect doll face to court. His date garnered even more attention for Gokudera. The boy was constantly clinging on to the right hand man's arm and sneaking his hands underneath Gokudera's suit jacket every so often. It nauseatingly reminded him of Lambo's antics. And he could not for the life of him remember his name.

Lambo was doing a fabulous job of drawing attention to himself—dancing provocatively in the middle of the ballroom dance floor. It seemed like he had had a few drinks. Gokudera seated himself at a table and accepted the glass of red wine he was offered. That kid was not supposed to be dancing like that at their formal party. The storm guardian glared from behind his sunglasses before a skilled body roll captured his interest. He wasn't bad. Gokudera took a sip of his wine. Not bad at all.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the sexiest man in the country?" His date began his earnest attempt to get Gokudera into bed with him.

"They have," the man responded, his eyes fixed on Lambo's outrageously suggestive movements.

"You know, I just turned 17. Aren't I too young for you?" Blue Eyes purposely sat with his legs spread open.

"No." The storm guardian remained reclined in his dining chair.

"I heard you've got the most incredible collection of Armanis, Gokudera-san."

"You heard correctly."

"Why don't we go up to your room, Gokudera-san? You could show me your, er, collection."

He turned and raised an eyebrow at the barely legal teen he procured for the evening. This boy really wanted it.

"Or we can just cut to the chase, you know."

At that moment, Lambo caught Gokudera's eye. He grinned, having realized he was being watched during his performance. He sauntered over to the couple. Gokudera's cool gaze followed the younger guardian as he was approached.

"What's the matter, Gokudera? Is my dancing bothering you?" Lambo smirked.

"Don't make a fool of the Vongola. As a guardian you have an image to upkeep."

Lambo opened his mouth to retort before something past Gokudera caught his attention.

"And what about you…!" Lambo paused mid-retort as something past Gokudera caught his attention. His face twisted into a mischievous smile as he turned back to the older man. "Isn't it the praised right hand man's duty to protect the family from suspicious people?"

Gokudera shot up. "What?!"

Lambo pointed in the direction of a shady man pick-pocketing his way towards the grand staircase. The storm took off after him, his cool demeanor momentarily shattered. How could security let a dangerous person in? He could have intentions of harming the tenth.

Gokudera pulled his gun out of his coat and held it at the criminal's back.

"Return what you've stolen and I won't have to blow you to pieces." Gokudera certainly gained confidence over the years in his abilities and strength. And while every guardian kept their humble desire to protect their friends and family, those like Gokudera liked to throw in cockiness when they had the upper hand.

The criminal tucked two wallets into the Vongola guardian's open hand.

"Now come with me." The Vongola kept a small prison under their mansion for moments like this. Gokudera enjoyed taking questionable people there for interrogating. Keeping his gun on the intruder's back, Gokudera escorted the man to the secure prison. And after questioning him for a good 30 minutes with other Vongola members, he decided to release the man granted he not return to the mansion.

Gokudera collected himself and returned to his date who had been patiently waiting for him to return. Lambo was nowhere to be found.

"You said you wanted to see my room?"

The boy nodded and jumped up, attaching himself to Gokudera's arm. Gokudera needed to release; all the teasing and excitement got to him.

"Let's go." Gokudera took a final sip of his wine before re-buttoning his coat and leading Blue Eyes away.

The right hand man had a luxurious bedroom; His windows were adorned with the finest fabrics, his desk a fabulous mahogany with a marble surface, his flat-screen television mounted on the cream wall, his grand bed of red Egyptian cotton and silk standing tall and magnificent under recessed lighting. The boy swooned.

Gokudera locked his door. He laid his coat on a chair. He dimmed the lights before loosening his tie and pushing Blue Eyes on the bed.

That night, all the rage and built up frustration was released upon the young boy. The boy, who had no greater desire than being done by the sex god of the mafia, had no problem offering his body in a variety of degrading positions. The wanton boy allowed Gokudera to exercise his dominance. And all but Lambo were satisfied that night.


End file.
